Quand les ténèbres s'imposent - 6
by LinkTroisUn
Summary: Plusieurs mois après les aventures d'"Unité anti-Darkhell", les Légendaires vont devoir faire face à de nouvelles menaces. Mais des choses paranormales risquent fortement de venir embêter nos héros.
1. Chapitre 1 - Astres ?

Chapitre 1 – Astres ?

C'était un soir froid et sombre, comme la plupart du temps à Casthell.

« Père ? Est-ce normal que tu n'aies toujours pas...

-Ténébris ! Regarde !

-Qu'est ce qu'il... y... a... »

Au loin, sur la ligne d'horizon, il y eut comme une explosion de lumière jaune. On aurait pu croire à une explosion de pierre divine mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ténébris ? Pourrais-tu te rendre sur place ?

-Bien sûr.

-Ne tente rien sans me prévenir, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

###Orchidia###

« Allez ! C'est à toi de jouer Danaël ! Cria Jadina.

-Tu peux la battre ! Cria Gryff. »

Nos héros étaient dans le sous-sol d'une taverne. Actuellement, le leader des Légendaires était en train d'affronter une jeune elfe nommée Améthyne qui était de passage dans la région. Elle se trouvait dans cette taverne ce soir là et avait décidé de défier un Légendaire. Tous les deux s'affrontaient dans un duel de tir avec ce qui semble être un pistolet à air comprimé. Comme par hasard, la taverne était équipée d'un stand de tir. Il y avait dix cibles, toutes mouvantes et à environ 40 mètres de nos deux challengers. L'elfe avait touché 6 cibles dans le mille mais avait loupé le centre des autres cibles de quelques millimètres. Danaël tira, dans le mille ! Le deuxième coup, il se loupa mais toucha quand même. Au final, il réussit 8 tirs. Les deux autres, eux aussi manqués de quelques millimètres. Après cela, il y eut un duel, un affrontement avec des armes. L'elfe ne pratiquait pas la magie élémentaire. En revanche, elle sortit une sorte de petit cylindre. Dessus, il y avait un bouton. Elle appuya dessus et d'un coup, deux lames tranchantes et taillées d'une manière splendide sortirent d'un coup des deux côtés du manche. Le combat commença. Danaël n'avait aucun mal à parer les attaques de son adversaire mais en revanche, celui-ci savait parfaitement comment faire perdre du terrain au Légendaire. Danaël se retrouva dos au mur. Soudain, il fonça en chargeant vers l'elfe qui se mit en position de riposte. Mais au lieu de continuer à charger, il glissa au sol, passa sur le côté d'Améthyne et exécuta une attaque circulaire. L'elfe anticipa son attaque... mais pas assez vite, le choc la déstabilisa. Elle fit un salto arrière pour tenter de remédier à cela et fonça vers Danaël. Au moment où leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent, la terre se mit à trembler (au moins magnitude 6) et le combat s'arrêta.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda tout le monde.

-On ferait bien de sortir, suggéra Shimy. »

Ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée de la taverne. Tous les clients étaient collés aux fenêtres. Les Légendaires firent de même. Dans le ciel, ils apercevaient une sorte de grosse étoile filante... Un peu trop gros pour une simple étoile filante. En plus, on aurait dit qu'elle se rapprochait... C'était bien le cas. Elle alla s'écraser en dehors de la ville. Une lumière aveuglante aveugla la ville avant de s'éteindre. Nos héros durent attendre 20 minutes avant de recouvrer parfaitement la vue.

« Ce n'est certainement pas une étoile filante, déclara Danaël. Il faudrait aller voir ce que c'est, demain. Qui n'est pas contre ?

-[Personne ne lève la main]

-Dans ce cas, allons nous reposer, continua Danaël.

-Attendez ! Cria Améthyne, est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ?

-Tu sais, il se pourrait que ce soit dangereux, répondit Razzia.

-Pas de problème, je vous ai montré que je savais me défendre : j'ai réussi à tenir tête à Danaël.

-Peut-être bien mais... Il nous est arrivé pas mal de choses... bizarres... la dernière fois que quelque chose est tombé du ciel, il serait plus prudent de... déclara Jadina.

-Pour moi, tu peux venir, dit Shimy.

-Non, décida Danaël. Elle ne nous suit pas.

-Mais elle pourrait temporairement nous suivre comme... Shun-Day... Rétorqua Gryff. Sauf que cette fois, on s'assure de sa véritable identité.

-Non, c'est non un point c'est tout, persista Danaël.

-S'il vous plaît, Légendaire Danaël... Acceptez-moi dans votre équipe, juste pour cette mission. »

Danaël baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir, après une minute qui parut une éternité, il déclara :

« Améthyne ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourras nous accompagner...

-Merci du fond du cœur Légendaire Danaël ! »

Elle l'embrassa ce qui fit rougir le blondinet ainsi que Jadina.

« …Mais pas cette fois, dit Danaël.

-Quoi ! Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si c'est ce que je pense, tu n'es pas prête pour ce qui nous attend. Venez, on rentre à l'auberge. »

Les Légendaires partirent, laissant derrière eux la jeune elfe qui alla aux toilettes pour fondre en larmes. Les Légendaires rentrèrent dans une auberge, puis dans la chambre qu'ils avaient loué. Juste avant de se coucher :

« Danaël. Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu trop dur avec elle ? Demanda Gryff.

-Non. En fait fshhhh fshhhh fshhhh fssssshhh.

-Oh... »

Ses amis comprirent ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le groupe éteignit la lumière et se mit à dormir. Le lendemain, comme prévu, ils partirent vers le site où s'était écrasé l'étoile filante. Comme ce n'était pas très loin de la capitale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils décidèrent d'y aller à pied. Après à peine plus d'une heure de marche de la ville, ils firent face à un immense cratère (immense de 20 mètre de diamètre. En son centre, au sol se trouvait quelque chose de bizarre. Les Légendaires allèrent examiner cette chose. On aurait dit une sorte d'engrenage géant posé horizontalement sur le sol sur lequel étaient gravés plein de motifs.

« ...Pourquoi un engrenage géant serait tombé du ciel ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je ne sais pas... mais on dirait que de la magie émane de cet objet, répondit Danaël.

-Peut-être que ces symboles veulent dire..., fut interrompu Razzia ?

Razzia venait de toucher une inscription quand l'engrenage se « troua » soudainement en un trou profond et sombre. Puis, ils se mirent à chuter dans ce trou. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Hurla Jadina.

###?:?, [?]###

« SSSSShhhhhhhiiiiiiiiimmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy ! N'ooooouuuuuuubliiiiiiiiiieeeeeee paaaaaaaas ! »

###[?]###

Les Légendaires chutaient dans un trou circulaire. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Rien de rien. Et pourtant, nos héros se voyaient comme s'ils étaient en plein jour. Le décor noir se mit à clignoter tantôt en rouge, tantôt en noir, de manière très rapide. Puis, le décor redevint noir. Après quelques minutes, ils virent enfin de la lumière au fond du trou. Seulement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, ils remarquaient de mieux en mieux que le paysage qui se trouvait au fond du trou était de un, une forêt, et de deux, que le fond du trou se reflétait sur lui-même un peu à la manière d'un miroir brisé en mille morceaux. Au moment où ils percutèrent ce fond très étrange, ils furent traversés par une intense douleur. Ensuite, ils se sentirent propulsés à toute vitesse sur le côté. Ils perdirent tous connaissance après un impact contre quelque chose qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps d'identifier.

###Ténébris###

Ténébris arriva par les airs au lieu où l'explosion de la veille s'était produite. Elle s'était arrêtée dormir quelque part. C'est pourquoi elle arrivait si tard. Elle descendit de sa monture, au bord du cratère. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Ténébris aperçut l'objet quasi-circulaire qui se trouvait au centre du cratère. Elle glissa sans perdre son équilibre jusqu'à l'objet en question. « C'est étrange » Pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit son téléphone et... ne prit pas de photo parce que le niveau de batterie de l'appareil venait de passer en dessous de la terrible barre des 1% (En même temps, il était temps). Elle décida alors de faire une copie très très simplifiée sur un bout de papier qui traînait dans une de ses poches. Elle monta sur l'objet, marcha sur une inscription et... rien ne se passa. Ténébris, se demandant ce qu'était ce truc, tenta d'entailler l'objet avec ses bracelets, creusa en dessous pour finalement voir qu'il n'y avait rien, et, s'assit sur le rebord, dégoutté d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle se réconforta en se disant que son père allait comprendre ce qu'était cet objet... ou pas. La fille du sorcier noir sortit un flacon (contenant de l'eau fraîche et potable) et commença à la boire. Seulement, si elle s'était aperçue que des petites lumières bleues s'échappaient de mini-fissures dans l'engrenage, elle se serait barrée en courant, ou au moins, elle se serait mise en position de défense. Mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas et continua à boire. Au moment où elle eut terminée de boire la dernière goutte, elle tomba dans les pommes.

Where sont les Légendaires ? Qui est cette voix flippante qui appelle Shimy ?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Séparés

Chapitre 2 – Séparés

Danaël reprit connaissance, il se trouvait... allongé devant un arbre, dans une forêt dense. Il avait mal au ventre. Pas parce qu'il avait envie de vomir mais parce qu'il avait été projeté à toute vitesse contre cet arbre. Il regarda autour de lui. Aucun de ses amis n'était là. Il les appela... en vain. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Danaël décida d'aller inspecter les environs. Il se trouvait dans une forêt de sapins. Bon, au moins tout était à peu près normal. Il se mit à marcher. Après quelques secondes de marche, quelque chose sauta sur Danaël et le décapita... non quand même pas à ce point. Quelque chose lui est bien tombé sur le visage mais pas avec assez d'énergie pour le tuer, juste assez pour le forcer à se reposer et à dormir.

###Jadina###

Jadina se réveilla. Elle respira un grand coup mais se mit à tousser. Pourquoi ? Elle venait de respirer du sable. Attendez... du sable ? Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Du sable, du sable, du sable, un gars qui dors, du sable, des rochers, du sable... Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un immense désert. Cependant elle pouvait voir sa fin sur la ligne d'horizon. Elle s'approcha du type qui dormait. Celui-ci se leva, lentement et péniblement... En fait, c'était pas n'importe quelle personne, c'était Gryff qui s'était évanoui.

« Gryff ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui, répondit Gryff... Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le désert de Muliba mais...

-Non, je ne crois pas...

-Attends... Où sont les autres ? »

La seule réponse qu'ils obtinrent en inspectant les environs fut : « Ils sont ailleurs ». Voyons, c'était Razzia qui avait la plus grande partie des provisions. Eux, ils n'avaient à eux deux que deux petites gourdes remplies à 89% et 1 fruit que Jadina avait piqué en cachette au cas où. Jadina sortit son bâton aigle et partit en repérage sans trop s'éloigner. Elle repéra ce qui semblait être un grand bâtiment. Enfin, il était tout petit, et il se situait presque sur la ligne d'horizon. Elle décida de revenir voir Gryff. Le soleil était maintenant au zénith. Ils se mirent à marcher vers le bâtiment.

###Ténébris###

Ténébris ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Elle était allongée dans le vide sur une plateforme invisible, entourée de flammes rouges. Des particules jaunes flottaient dans l'air. Elle se leva. Ténébris ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle toucha une particule jaune. A l'instant même où elle la toucha, son champs de vision, fut traversé par un éclair bleu qui l'aveugla. En même temps, elle se sentit aspirée puis, perdit connaissance. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était en train de manger de la neige. Ténébris se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était au sommet (ou presque) d'une montagne enneigée prise dans une tempête de neige. Ténébris commença à ressentir le froid. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Marmonna-t-elle. A cause de la tempête, elle ne pouvait pas voir à plus de 2 kilomètres d'elle. Autrement dit, elle ne voyait pas le bout des montagnes. Avant de partir, elle décida de sortir son crystaphone qui était son dernier moyen de communication longue portée. Elle appela son père... sans réussir à faire sonner le crystaphone de Darkhell. Elle soupira. Ténébris savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester là à attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle se mit à glisser le long de la montagne. Elle ne le savait pas mais elle se dirigeait vers le sud-ouest (environ 45° sud pour être précis).

###Darkhell###

Cela faisait un moment que Darkhell attendait des nouvelles de sa fille. En plus, elle ne répondait pas quand il l'appelait. Il tenta de faire sonner les téléphones des Légendaires... en vain. Il concocta une potion qu'il mélangea à sa magie pour pouvoir parler à sa fille... qui ne marcha pas non plus. Cette fois, il en était certain : il était arrivé quelque chose à Ténébris. « RRRrrrhhhh... Légendaires... j'espère pour vous que Ténébris va bien. ». Darkhell savait que les Légendaires n'y étaient certainement pour rien. Il avait juste besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Il prit tout ce qui était posé sur sa table et rangea tout dans une armoire.

###Danaël###

Danaël se réveilla. Il avait un sacré mal de tête dont la douleur diminuait lentement. Il se releva et dégaina son épée. Personne autour de lui. D'où venait le projectile qui l'avait percuté ? Il ne le savait pas. Où l'objet avait-il atterri ? Il ne le savait pas non plus car il n'y avait rien d'anormal autour de lui. Il décida donc d'avancer tout droit (environ 20° nord pour être précis (je sais que vous vous fichez de ces précisions mais c'est pas grave =)). Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il prit son épée et la lança en arrière. Elle alla se planter derrière un buisson. On entendit un « AÏE ! ». Danaël rappela son épée et s'approcha lentement du buisson. Au moment où il fut juste à côté, il sauta de l'autre côté et exécuta une parade. Il fut surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait à moitié allongée par terre avec du sang sortant de son bras. Elle avait de longues oreilles pointues, un visage féminin. Une taille d'1,20 mètres. Cette chevelure... Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de...

« Toi ?! S'étonna Danaël.

-Hé hé... euh... coucou, répondit l'elfe. »

Eh non ! Ce n'était pas Shimy mais l'elfe de la taverne, Améthyne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Danaël.

-Bah... j'avais tellement envie de venir avec vous que j'ai décidé de vous suivre. Mais si vous voulez... Je peux partir...

-Non, c'est trop tard.

-[Tête d'incompréhension]

-On n'est probablement plus sur Alysia... soupira Danaël.

-C'est à dire ?

-On n'a pas assez de temps pour que je t'explique. Il va falloir que tu me suives. Sais-tu où sont les autres ?

-Les autres Légendaires ? Non, vous êtes le seul que j'ai croisé... D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Bon, mets ça sur ta blessure. Dans deux minutes, on repart. »

###Shimy###

Shimy venait d'entrer dans une très grande plaine. Avec elle, il y avait Razzia. Ils se déplaçaient vers le nord. Cela faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient et ils sortaient à peine d'une forêt. A vrai dire, ils s'ennuyaient plus qu'ils ne se souciaient de leur survie. Soudain, Shimy eut une idée :

« Razzia ?

-Oui Shimy ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas pensé à appeler les autres ?

-...Ah... C'est bête... Je m'en charge. »

Razzia sortit son téléphone. Il démarra un appel de groupe avec le reste des Légendaires.

« …

-...

-CRSHHHHSHRCHRHSHCHHCHRHSCH

-CHHCHRHSCHRHCHRHZHSCHSHRHC

-CRHSHCHSHZHAHDHSHAHSHSHSHH

-Vous êtes là ? Demandèrent Razzia et Shimy.

-CRSCRSCHSCHRSHCHRHHCHSHCRH

-Allo ! Cria Shimy.

-CCRRRRSRSJSJSJCRSSSSSSSSSHHH

-CRSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-CRRRSSHHHHHHHHHlo ?

-...

-Razzia ? Demanda la voix de Jadina.

-Jadina ! Où est-ce que t'es ? Demanda Shimy.

-Je CRSHHHHHH pas, répondit Jadina. Grccshhhh est là aussi.

-Ici Danacrshshhhhh, intervint la voix de Danaël. Je suis dans une crssshhhhhh avec la percrshhhhh de crshhhhh.

-Danaël ? Tu peux répéter ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je crsssshhhhhhhh amcrshhhhhhh l'heure dans une forcrshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Quoi ?

-CRSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-CRSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

L'écran des téléphones de Razzia et Shimy affichèrent « Signaux perdus ! ». Razzia et Shimy furent rassurés de voir que les autres allaient bien. En revanche, ils se demandaient ce qui les empêchait de parler clairement. Ils reprirent leur route.

###Quelque part###

Une femme était assise dans un bureau. La pièce était à la fois décorée dans un style médiéval et dans un style plutôt moderne. Un homme entra dans la pièce.

« Que désirez-vous ? Commença la femme.

-Des personnes nous ont signalé avoir vu un rayon de lumière bleue tomber du ciel et atterrir à trois endroits différents.

-Où ?

-Au sud, dans la forêt, et à l'est dans le désert.

-La garde l'a-t-elle aussi aperçue ?

-Non.

-Y a-t-il eut des attaques ?

-Pour l'instant, rien.

-C'est déjà ça...

-...

-Je vais écrire des lettres. Quand je les aurai terminées, je vous prierai de les poster le plus vite possible.

-Si je puis me permettre, allez vous lui en envoyer une ?

-J'espère que je n'en aurais pas besoin. »

###Jadina et Gryff###

Jadina et Gryff marchaient toujours. Il allait bientôt faire nuit.

« Gryff ? J'en peux plus, déclara Jadina.

-Tiens bon, il faut... qu'on arrive... à ce bâtiment. »

Ils avaient bu toute l'eau dont ils disposaient. Ils escaladaient une dune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son sommet, ils virent une sorte de mini canyon (un canyon avec des falaises de 3 mètres de haut) formant une sorte de couloir jusqu'au bâtiment. Il y avait des traces d'une activité humaine datant de moins d'une semaine. Ils avancèrent dans l'espoir de trouver une source d'eau. Même de l'eau boueuse leur faisait envie ! Les deux Légendaires arrivèrent devant deux grands escaliers menant directement à l'entrée du bâtiment. Jadina ne le sentait pas, mais une odeur horrible émanait du bâtiment. Gryff avait trop soif pour se plaindre. Ils entrèrent. Il n'y avait pas de comité d'acceuil. Devant eux s'étendait à présent une pièce rectangulaire avec un sol carrelée d'une manière un peu spéciale et du matériel de chantier un peu partout. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il y avait une porte. Dans un angle, ils virent une sorte de seau rempli d'un liquide. Ils se ruèrent dessus et inspectèrent son contenu. Ca avait l'air d'être de l'eau. En une minute, ils burent les quatre litres de liquide que contenait le seau. Ensuite, ils s'assirent contre un mur.

« On a enfin trouvé de l'eau... dit Jadina.

-Oui... Bon, tu n'as qu'à dormir, je vais monter la garde, dit Gryff.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas te reposer ?

-Impossible avec cette odeur.

-Quelle odeur ?

-Tu ne sens vraiment rien ?

-Rien.

-...

-Bon, tu me réveilleras à l'aube.

-Oui. »

Elle s'endormit. Après une dizaine de minutes, on entendit des bruits de pas venant de la porte du fond. Gryff se mit en position défensive mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une flèche vint s'écraser contre son ventre. Elle s'était à peine enfoncée dans sa peau mais elle devait sûrement être enduite d'une drogue car il perdit toutes ses forces au point d'être paralysé. Le jaguarian tomba par terre, toujours conscient. Une forme humaine masquée par l'obscurité sortit de la porte d'où était sortie la flèche.

Les Légendaires vont-ils se retrouver ? Jadina et Gryff ont-ils rencontré un tueur en série ? Ténébris fait-elle du snowboard ?


	3. Chapitre 3 - Lieu de rendez-vous ?

Chapitre 3 – Lieu de rendez-vous ?

Ténébris arrivait au pied de la montagne. Il faisait nuit. Là où elle était, il faisait beaucoup moins froid que dans les montagnes et il ne neigeait plus. Il y avait deux trois arbres par-ci par-là. Elle s'assit contre l'un d'entre eux. Ténébris sortit son crystaphone et rappela Darkhell... toujours sans succès. Elle prit sa cape et la mit sur elle à la manière d'un sac de couchage. Ténébris se mit à dormir.

###Darkhell###

Il faisait nuit mais il s'en fichait. Darkhell se trouvait à l'endroit où l'objet était tombé du ciel. Celui-ci était cassé en 13 morceaux. Sur le rebord d'un de ces morceaux, il y avait des traces de combustion. Ces traces avaient la forme d'un humain assis. Darkhell savait que la personne qui était là n'était pas morte. Il ressentait la magie émanant de l'objet cassé. Il décida de récupérer le plus petit débris (qui fait quand même la taille de deux sacs à dos) et rentra à Casthell.

###Gryff et Jadina###

L'individu sortit de l'ombre. Il avait une taille d'adulte. Sa tête était entièrement masquée (sauf ses yeux bleus) par une sorte de foulard. L'inconnu s'approchait des deux Légendaires en bandant un arc. Jadina dormait toujours. L'homme comprit qu'elle dormait, c'est pourquoi il pointa son arc vers Gryff. Il demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-[Gryff ne réponds pas]

-Je connais les effets de ce poison. Il n'empêche pas de parler, alors, si vous tenez à votre liberté et à celle de votre compagnon, répondez.

-...

-...

-Je... m'appelle... …

-?

-Gryff.

-Et elle ? Demanda l'inconnu en désignant Jadina.

-...Jadina. Et vous ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté.

-Vous n'avez pas à savoir mon nom

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Mais vous devez sûrement connaître cette endroit pour y être arrivé.

-Non...

-Que font des enfants en plein milieu du désert ?

-...

-Répondez, s'il vous plaît.

-...On a fugué, mentit Gryff.

-Ok... on va rester ici jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Ensuite, je vous raccompagnerai à la frontière du désert.

-Juste pour être sûr, vous êtes seuls ici ?

-Oui.

-Si on doit rester là toute la nuit en étant prisonnier, j'aimerais savoir ce qui pue autant.

-Vous sentez quelque chose ?

-Oui, pas vous ?

-Non... Ca doit sûrement être tous les restes humains d'aventuriers qui ont péri en s'aventurant ici.

-[Fait semblant de trouver ça normal] »

L'inconnu masqué alla se placer devant la sortie, ce qui les empêcherait de sortir s'ils tentaient quelque chose. Soudain, Jadina sortit d'un coup son bâton aigle et tira un éclair de jade sur l'étranger. Il sortit une épée de derrière lui et... dévia le rayon... qui alla s'écraser au plafond. Mais durant ce laps de temps très court, Jadina s'était jetée sur Gryff pour l'aider à se lever et ils courraient à présent vers le fond de la pièce. Enfin, courraient... autant qu'un paralysé qu'on aide à tenir debout en passant un bras sous son épaule le permettait. Une flèche fila dans l'air mais Jadina avait anticipé l'attaque. Elle avait créé un bouclier. L'inconnu se mit à tirer sur les deux Légendaires tout en avançant. Comprenant que tirer ne servait à rien vu que Jadina parait tous les tirs, il décida de changer de flèches. Il en chargea une, banda son arc, mais au lieu de viser les deux fuyards, il visa à côté d'eux. BOOM ! Les deux Légendaires furent propulsés contre le mur du fond. L'explosion ne leur avait pas fait si mal que ça, mais elle les avait sonné. L'homme reprit les autres flèches et s'approcha de Jadina.

« Vous savez, je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens. Encore moins à des enfants. Mais si vous entrez là dedans, je serai forcé de vous en faire sortir par la manière forte... si vous ne vous faites pas tués avant.

-...

-C'est votre dernière chance. Si vous essayez encore de vous échapper, je n'hésiterai pas à vous canarder de flèches paralysantes.

-Non, répondit Jadina.

-Quoi ?

-Lâchez votre arc, dit Jadina. »

L'homme lâcha l'arme.

« Que... S'étonna-t-il.

-Ne bougez pas, dit Jadina.

-Que... Comment faites-vous ça ?

-Donnez-moi l'antidote du poison que vous avez donné à Gryff.

-Non, je ne vous le donnerai... »

Il sortit un flacon d'une de ses poches et le lança à Jadina. Jadina le passa à Gryff qui le but. En 10 secondes, Gryff fut capable de tenir debout sans aide.

« On va rentrer dans la pièce qui est derrière nous, déclara Jadina. Ensuite, vous allez verrouiller la porte, puis dormir et compter jusqu'à 2000 quand vous vous réveillerez. Après tout cela, vous serez à nouveau libres de vos mouvements.

-Jamais je ne... D'accord... Quoi ?! »

Jadina et Gryff ouvrirent la porte après deux minutes (ils ont galéré à trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture). Ils entrèrent, refermèrent la porte et entendirent l'inconnu verrouiller la porte. Ils décidèrent de dormir. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était très sombre.

###Shimy et Razzia###

Le soleil s'était levé depuis deux heures. Shimy et Razzia avaient dormi contre un arbre, au milieu de la plaine. Ils se levèrent, mangèrent deux trois trucs qui étaient dans le sac de Razzia et reprirent leur route en direction du nord. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention mais droit devant eux, au loin, un bâtiment assez haut était visible. C'était à présent leur destination. Pendant ce temps, Danaël et Améthyne sortaient de leur forêt et débarquaient dans une plaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, mais c'était dans cette plaine que Razzia et Shimy se trouvaient. S'ils avaient eu une longue-vue ou des jumelles, avec un peu de chance, ils auraient pu les voir. Danaël et Améthyne continuèrent de marcher. Danaël retenta de faire un appel de groupe... sans le moindre succès cette fois. Cependant, il réussit à faire sonner le téléphone de Shimy :

« Shimy ? Demanda Danaël.

-Danaël ? Répondit-elle.

-Vous m'entendez ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui, répondirent Razzia et Shimy.

-Où êtes-vous ? Demanda Danaël.

-On est au milieu d'une grande plaine. On se dirige vers ce qui semble être une tour ou un château, répondit Razzia.

-Où es-tu ? Demanda Shimy.

-...

-Danaël ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi l'appel ne coupe pas maintenant... Dit Danaël.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Améthyne.

-Qui est avec toi ? Demanda Shimy.

-L'elfe de la taverne. Si l'appel ne coupe pas... je pense que c'est parce que... nous ne sommes pas très loin de vous deux. On vient d'entrer dans une plaine. C'est probablement la même que vous. Par contre, on ne voit pas le bâtiment dont vous avez parlé.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on est plus proche que vous, dit Razzia.

-Vous n'avez qu'à nous attendre, dit Danaël. On devrait vous apercevoir.

-D'accord. »

Ils raccrochèrent. Le téléphone de Danaël afficha : « Interlocuteur localisé : 1 heure et demi de marche ». Il y avait du texte surligné en bleu. Danaël cliqua dessus. Une carte (vide) s'ouvrit. Un point indiquait la position de Danaël. Un autre celle de Shimy. Le point désignant Shimy et Razzia était au nord de celui de Danaël et Améthyne. Ceux-ci reprirent leur route pour rattraper les compagnons de Danaël.

###Quelque part###

Une femme était assise à son bureau, elle écrivait quelque chose. C'était la femme de tout à l'heure. L'homme de tout à l'heure rentra.

« Avez-vous envoyé les lettres ? Commença la femme.

-Oui. Mais je dois vous dire quelque chose... Répondit l'homme.

-Allez-y.

-Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles hier soir.

-Et ?

-C'est une sacré coïncidence que cela coïncide le soir du jour où une étrange explosion a été aperçue. »

La femme posa son stylo.

« Que devons nous faire ? Demanda l'homme.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Pouvez-vous me rappeler où était-il ?

-Il devait se renseigner sur la disparition d'ouvriers, dans la tour du...

-Il faut que je me rende sur place.

-Madame, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne pouvez pas. D'abord c'est trop dangereux pour vous de vous rendre dans le désert, surtout dans ce bâtiment. Ensuite, vous oublié votre rendez-vous de tout à l'heure.

-Vous trouverez un moyen de me couvrir. Il faut absolument que j'y aille.

-Madame, je vais tenter une dernière fois de vous dissuader. N'y allez pas. Vous ne rentrerez jamais à l'heure.

-En prenant une monture, 2 heures pour arriver à l'entrée du désert, en s'arrêtant au bon endroit, 2 autres pour arriver à la tour, admettons qu'il faille 3 heures pour inspecter les lieus, 4 heures pour revenir et 30 minutes pour me changer. Je serai en avance de 5 minutes sur mon rendez-vous.

-Bon, je vois que je n'arriverai pas à vous faire changer d'avis. Bon... Je vous retrouve dans les écuries d'ici quelques minutes. Je ferai en sorte d'apporter votre rapière. »

###Ténébris###

Ténébris se réveillait tout juste. Elle avait faim. Le soleil était presque au zénith. Elle se leva, remit sa cape, et continua d'avancer dans la même direction. Elle finit par apercevoir une sorte de ville fortifiée surplombée par un château. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'entrée de son côté. Elle rencontra un panneau en forme de flèche sur lequel était écrit quelque chose. C'était écrit dans une langue inconnue. Ténébris supposa que cela indiquait l'entrée de la ville, alors, elle suivit la direction indiquée. Après un long moment, elle arriva enfin devant un pont traversant un profond fossé. Une grande porte était ouverte de l'autre bout. Elle traversa le pont et entra dans la ville.

Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros ? Darkhell va-t-il péter les plombs ? La mystérieuse femme va-t-elle placer du C4 partout dans le bâtiment où se trouvent Jadina et Gryff ?


	4. Chapitre 4 - Retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 - Retrouvailles

Jadina et Gryff se réveillèrent. Ils étaient toujours dans cette pièce obscure, derrière une porte derrière laquelle un fou furieux les avait attaqué. La pièce était silencieuse.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Jadina. On ne peut pas sortir, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a au bout de cette pièce et l'homme qui nous avait pris en otage disait que cet endroit est très dangereux.

-Oh, ça peut pas être si terrible que ça, répondit Gryff. Il a sûrement dit ça pour nous faire peur. Viens, il y a certainement une autre sortie. »

Jadina sortit son bâton aigle et le transforma en lampe torche (vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Contrairement à la pièce précédente, celle-ci n'était pas carrelée partout. A certains endroits, il y avait du sable. Devant eux, de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait une porte. La chose qui leur parut la plus logique à cet instant fut d'aller l'ouvrir. Ils le firent. Elle se referma tout seul. Juste avant qu'elle ne se referme, il leur avait semblé entendre des bruits bizarres. Sûrement leur esprit qui leur jouait des tours... Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grande pièce rectangulaire. A une dizaine de mètres devant eux, un grand escalier montait de quelques mètres jusqu'à une immense porte fermée. Des colonnes étaient disposées de part et d'autres du chemin tracé au sol. La pièce était très sombre. Il y avait des énormes toiles d'araignées dans certains angles de la pièce et des trous dans le sol un peu partout. L'odeur que sentait Gryff était tellement insupportable qu'il la sentait même en respirant par la bouche. Ils trouvaient ce bâtiment de plus en plus étranges. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et gravirent les escaliers. Sur la porte, il y avait un disque avec des gravures qui avait l'air drôlement récent par rapport au reste des lieus.

« Jadina ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire demi-tour ? Demanda Gryff.

-Euh... Peut-être mais... AH ! »

La terre se mit à trembler violemment. De la fumée inonda la pièce et nos deux Légendaires se jetèrent au sol. Juste avant que la fumée ne sorte, il a semblé à Jadina que la porte s'était illuminée pendant une nanoseconde.

###Shimy et Razzia###

Shimy et Razzia s'étaient allongés par terre. Ils se reposaient en attendant l'arrivée de Danaël. Soudain, Shimy entendit des bruits de pas, puis Razzia. Ils se relevèrent, se regardèrent et tournèrent la tête dans la même direction. Danaël et Améthyne étaient là ! Il y eut un discours de retrouvailles, puis, ils repartirent en direction du grand bâtiment.

###Ténébris###

Ténébris était entrée dans la ville. La plupart des gens étaient adultes. Elle était allée voir plusieurs marchands pour acheter de quoi manger mais ils l'ont tous envoyée baladée parce qu'elle n'avait sois-disant pas d'argent sur elle. En ce moment, elle était assise contre un mur, au bord de ce qui semblait être une place et elle pensait à voler de la nourriture. Elle se mit à fixer une femme qui se déplaçait à l'autre bout de la place. Ténébris était dans la Lune. « … Pourquoi est-ce que je regarde cette femme ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Ténébris l'observa attentivement et comprit pourquoi. Cette femme avait le comportement de quelqu'un qui cachait quelque chose, qui cherchait à être discret et qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'être. De plus, elle baissait la tête. Ténébris décida de la suivre, de loin. La femme se dirigeait vers la sortie Est de la ville, autrement dit, la porte par laquelle Ténébris était rentrée. L'inconnue sortit de la ville. La fille du sorcier noir continua à la suivre, mais en se cachant (derrière une structure en pierre) vu qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se fondre dans la masse. La femme s'arrêta de marcher une fois qu'elle eut traversé le pont. A cet instant quelqu'un sur un cheval arriva d'un coup comme sorti de nul part et s'arrêta juste devant la femme. Il descendit de la monture et parla à la femme :

« La voici.

-Merci.

-Filez avant qu'on ne vous voie. »

Elle monta sur le cheval et partit. L'homme regarda autour de lui, sûrement pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu. Il arrêta de tourner sa tête et regarda dans la direction de Ténébris. « Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! » Cria l'homme. Ténébris ne bougea pas. L'homme s'approcha de sa cachette en tenant une épée et surgit devant la fille de Darkhell qui sortit ses dagues et sauta en position de combat.

« Une enfant ? S'étonna l'homme. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Vous d'abord, répondit Ténébris.

-Petite, où t'es tu procurée de telles armes ?

-Vous m'avez traité de petite ? Vous avez de la chance que j'ai mieux à faire que vous éliminer. Qui êtes vous ?

-Bon... ...madame, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je vais être franc avec vous. Vous venez de voir une personne ayant un rang important dans le château filer en douce. Et vous m'avez vu être son complice. Maintenant que je vous ai donné une information, c'est à vous de m'en redonner une.

-Non, d'abord, je veux de l'eau et de la nourriture.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca fait un jour que je n'ai pas mangé.

-Vraiment ?

-[visage en colère]

-D'accord... »

L'homme passa devant Ténébris et se dirigea vers la ville. Ténébris le suivit mais elle se méfiait beaucoup.

###Jadina et Gryff###

La terre cessa de trembler et le brouillard se dissipa. Combien de temps s'était-t-il écoulé depuis que le tremblement de terre avait commencé ? Probablement quelques heures. Jadina et Gryff se relevèrent. Ils allaient bien. Ce séisme était bizarre. D'abord, il n'avait strictement rien cassé (qui ne l'était pas déjà), ensuite, la grande porte devant eux avait... disparu. Ils hésitèrent à rentrer. Bon, ils n'allaient pas rester planter là jusqu'à mourir de soif. Par conséquent, ils entrèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire vide avec une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le seul objet présent dans la pièce était un panneau en bois qui avait l'air récent. Dessus, était écrit un message dans une langue inconnue. Jadina et Gryff se dirigèrent vers la porte qui elle aussi avait l'air d'avoir été mise récemment. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il y avait écrit sur ce panneau. Je vais vous le traduire : « DANGER ! ZONE A ACCES RESTREINT ! ENTRER DANS CETTE ZONE POURRAIT VOUS CONDUIRE A LA MORT ! ». Bref, ils ouvrirent la porte et la passèrent. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait un sol pratiquement fait en sable. Mais pas n'importe quel genre de sable, des sables mouvants. Devant eux, il y avait environ trois mètres de sol sans sable. Et au bout de cette « zone sûre » (si on peut l'appeler comme ça), une échelle pendait du plafond. Plafond qui se trouvait à plus de 100 mètres de haut.

« Gryff ? Je crois qu'on devrait faire demi-tour, non ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je suis pas sûr que prendre de l'altitude nous aide à sortir de là ! Répondit Gryff.

-Faisons demi-...tour... »

Jadina venait de marcher sur une plaque de carrelage qui s'est d'un coup enfoncée dans le sol. Comprenant la gaffe que venait de faire Jadina, les deux Légendaires foncèrent vers la porte. Cependant, un mur de pierre tomba d'un coup du plafond, devant la porte, coinçant nos héros. Mais ce n'était pas le plus terrible : une brume marron foncée commença à sortir du sable. En dix secondes, elle s'élevait du sol jusqu'au cou de Gryff et Jadina. Ils commencèrent à se sentir faible. Ils avaient l'impression de partir. La brume envahissait la pièce un peu comme s'il y avait une inondation. Par réflexe, ils sautèrent sur l'échelle et commencèrent à monter. Ils sortirent de la brume. Ils montaient plus vite qu'elle. Au bout de 30 secondes, aussi vite que la brume. Après encore une minute, ils montaient plus lentement que la brume. Ils avaient grimpé deux tiers de l'échelle. Aïe... La brume les recouvrit. Ils arrêtèrent de respirer pour économiser l'oxygène. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de l'échelle. Ils étaient sur une sorte de balcon... mais sans barrières de protection. Devant eux, au sol, il y avait deux pierres qui avaient l'air de pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le sol. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ils se jetèrent dessus à plat ventre. Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler et de très forts vents ascendants se firent sentir. Après 20 secondes, il n'y avait plus de brume dans la pièce. Jadina et Gryff restèrent allonger, pour se reposer.

###Groupe de Danaël,...###

Danaël, Shimy, Razzia et Améthyne avaient atteint l'entrée du bâtiment. Après être sortis de la pleine, ils avaient du monter quelques escaliers. Ils se tenaient maintenant devant une grande porte en bois à moitié ouverte. De là où ils étaient, ils entendaient beaucoup de bruit. En entrant, ils eurent la confirmation que cet endroit était une ville. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de se fondre dans la masse. Mais vous savez, une bande de gosses qui se déplacent tous côte à côte avec des vêtements complètement différents de ceux que les gens ont l'habitude de porter, c'est pas très discret. Les gens leur jetèrent des coups d'oeuil discrets avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Le groupe alla se placer à un endroit à l'ombre.

« Il faut qu'on décide quoi faire, dit Danaël. Quelqu'un veut proposer quelque chose ?

-Il faudrait qu'on obtienne des renseignements, répondit Razzia.

-Tout en évitant d'attirer l'attention, rajouta Shimy.

-Donc, rajouta Améthyne.

-Donc, continua Danaël, on devrait... … … … [fixe quelque chose derrière Shimy]

-Danaël ? Demanda Shimy. On devrait quoi ?

-Ah euh... on devrait... attendez, je ne rêve pas là ? Demanda Danaël.

-Quoi ? Demanda tout le monde.

-Derrière Shimy, au milieu de la foule, sur la fontaine, est-ce que vous voyez Ténébris ? »

Tout le monde se retourna. En effet, Ténébris était assise au bord d'une fontaine. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête et s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant la tête de Razzia. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête, se leva, et se dirigea vers une rue à l'ouest de la place.

« Ténébris ? Est-ce que ce serait Darkhell qui nous aurait amené ici ? S'étonna Shimy.

-Peut-être mais... je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la suive, dit Razzia.

-Espérons que ce ne soit pas un piège, termina Améthyne. »

Ils suivirent Ténébris. Elle tourna dans une petite ruelle. Nos héros y entrèrent. Il n'y avait personne dans cette ruelle. Ténébris les attendait, appuyée contre un mur.

« Salut ! Mon cher Korbo. »

Quel est donc cet endroit où Jadina et Gryff ont failli être asphyxiés ? Quand les vrais ennuis vont-ils commencer ? Ténébris va-t-elle spammer Razzia de « Korbo » ?

PS : Pour ceux qui demandent, les vrais ennuis seront présentés bientôt. Maximum deux chapitres je pense =)


	5. Chapitre 5 - Forces obscures ?

Chapitre 5 – Forces obscures ?

« Argh... Ténébris, soupira Danaël. Est-ce que c'est encore une mauvaise blague de Darkhell : nous avoir fait disparaître ?

-Non, mon père n'y est pour rien, répondit Ténébris.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse, dit Shimy.

-Oui, laissez-moi vous expliquer, répliqua Ténébris. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de l'explosion de lumière hier ou avant-hier. Je suis allée à l'endroit où elle s'est produite. Il y avait un gros cratère avec en son centre...

-un engrenage ? Demanda Razzia.

-Oui... Comment vous savez ? Demanda Ténébris.

-Parce qu'il nous a aspiré, répondit Danaël.

-Et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, rajouta Razzia. On ne sait pas où sont Jadina et Gryff.

-... »

La discussion se poursuivit. Au final, elle se conclut par l'acceptation temporaire (ou pas) de Ténébris dans l'équipe.

###Jadina et Gryff###

Jadina et Gryff venaient de se relever. Ils avaient récupéré leur soufle. Gryff demanda à Jadina de lui ordonner de ne plus sentir d'odeurs. Plus ils avançaient dans ce bâtiment, plus il trouvait que ça puait. Jadina le lui ordonna. Ils tournèrent le dos à l'échelle (qui tomba. Comme par hasard, elle se casse quand ils sont passés.). Ils n'y avaient pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais devant eux se dressait une IMMENSE porte verrouillée par un cadenas un peu space. Oh, on dirait que la dernière personne qui a fermé cette porte a oublié la clé sur le cadenas. Ils ouvrirent la porte, même si les inscriptions intraduisibles sur le cadenas disaient : « INTERDICTION FORMELLE D'ENTRER SANS AUTORISATION SPECIALE DE LA COURONNE ! ». Comme je l'ai dit, ce langage est intraduisible pour nos deux Légendaires. Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma toute seule. Ils ne pouvaient plus l'ouvrir. La description de la salle dans laquelle ils sont entrés est complexe, alors, prenez du popcorn ou des chips. La salle possédait un plafond extrêmement haut, vraiment très haut. Ensuite, il y avait un trou circulaire très profond sur presque tout la surface de la pièce. Seul un chemin en faisait le tour et permettait de ne pas y tomber. Ensuite, au milieu du trou, une plateforme circulaire dont le diamètre était probablement égal au rayon du trou s'élevait jusqu'à la hauteur de Gryff et Jadina. On pouvait y accéder par un pont. Un deuxième pont permettait de se rendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où une porte était solidement fermée. Pour être honnête, les deux Légendaires n'étaient absolument pas rassurés. Si Gryff pouvait encore sentir, il aurait perdu connaissance. Mais trêve de blabla inutile. Ils allèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte... sans succès, puis allèrent se placer au centre de la plate-forme du milieu pour observer la pièce dans son ensemble. Aucun bouton en l'air... ni sur les murs. Juste un peu de sable au fond du trou. Un séisme se produisit (encore). Il s'intensifia puis s'arrêta d'un coup. Soudain, Jadina et Gryff entendirent une voix flippante et ténébreuse semblant venir de nul part :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-[Font semblant de ne pas avoir entendu]

-Répondez, ou mourez !

-Nous sommes... Commença Jadina.

-Moi... Ganiël et elle... Allulia, mentit Gryff.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais que vous mentez. Comment de simples gosses ont-ils réussi à s'introduire ici ?

-... On n'a pas eu le choix, répondit Gryff.

-Vous êtes les seuls témoins qui savent que je suis ici. Par conséquent, pour vous empêcher de les alerter, je vais devoir... VOUS ELIMINER !

-... »

La voix arrêta de parler. Maintenant, Jadina et Gryff avaient l'impression d'être observés... alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Jadina sortit son bâton aigle. Soudain, au plafond, un vortex noir apparut. Il faisait beaucoup de bruit. Jadina et Gryff coururent vers le premier pont qu'ils virent pour s'enfuir de la plate-forme centrale. Malheureusement, les ponts se rétractèrent... … d'accord... les empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. Jadina voulut invoquer son aigle de jade, mais pour une raison obscure, elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose de géant tomba du plafond juste après la fermeture du vortex. Une créature géante faisant la taille de la plate-forme, se tenant à quatre pattes, ayant une peau noire parsemée de traits oranges disposées à la manière d'un circuit imprimé, des yeux oranges, un crystal d'onyx sur le front, de petites cornes, et surtout, une rage infernale se tenait juste au-dessus de Jadina et Gryff. D'un coup de patte, elle les envoya valdinguer au fond du trou. Du sable amortit leur chute et Gryff servit de matelas à Jadina. Ils se relevèrent. Ils avaient mal de partout. La créature sauta au fond du trou, derrière eux, elle se mit à les poursuivre. La chose qui leur parut le plus logique fut de COURIR ! Une course poursuite sans fin démarra. Ils devaient trouver une solution, car au bout d'un moment, ils ne pourraient plus courir. Jadina tira un éclair de jade... qui ne déconcentra même pas la bestiole. Elle tira sur l'onyx... en vain. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Le bâton aigle de Jadina était inefficace. Si gryff tenter de trancher la créature, elle le dévorerait avant. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus remonter. Les décorations murales pourraient le leur permettre mais ils se feraient tuer avant même de commencer à grimper. Les voilà condamnés. Etais-ce la fin pour Jadina et Gryff ? Probablement. Jadina n'arrivait pas à faire un lavage de cerveau au monstre et le pouvoir de Gryff serait plus qu'handicapant. Il semblerait que quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant inhibait, ou du moins, affaiblissait toutes formes de magie que nos deux héros possédaient. Tout semblait perdu. Ils tentaient deux trois choses mais rien ne fonctionnait. Gryff avait tenté de sauter sur la créature... qui lui a tailladé le bras. Bon, la blessure n'était pas si grave que ça. Jadina fit apparaître un bouclier qui réussit à bloquer le monstre. Jadina n'allait pas tenir longtemps... mais cela leur donnait une courte pause. Avec les pierres de leur main, ils tentèrent de faire se déchirer en petites particules tout autour d'eux (comme dans « Puissances cachées »)... sans succès. Les pierres ne répondaient pas. Jadina et Gryff s'apprêtaient à mourir et firent leurs adieux...

…

…

…

...quand quelque chose assomma Gryff, puis Jadina. Jadina réussit à maintenir le bouclier en place, mais il allait bientôt céder. Ils regardèrent ce qui leur était tombé dessus : un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches. En voyant ce miracle qui était tombé du ciel. Ils comprirent ce qu'ils devait faire. Jadina prit l'arc et le carquois. C'était pas très pratique à porter surtout avec un bâton aigle mais bon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se remirent à courir, poursuivis. Gryff se demandait toutefois pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas passé les armes. Jadina prit une flèche, la chargea, se retourna et tira sur le cristal d'onyx... et rien ne se passa. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois sur différentes parties du corps... sans succès. Soudain, elle chargea une flèche mais au lieu de se retourner, elle prit son bâton aigle et tira sur la flèche... Une aura verte émanait à présent de la flèche. Jadina tira sur l'onyx du monstre. Bizarrement, celui-ci s'arrêta et poussa un cri horrible. Certainement un cri de douleur pourquoi fallait-il une flèche mélangée à la magie de Jadina et pas tout simplement juste sa magie ? Ils ne le savaient pas, mais Gryff et Jadina s'en fichaient complètement. La créature avait l'air paralysée. Tous les deux se jetèrent sur la bestiole et essayèrent de la tuer. Elle se releva, ils se remirent à courir. Cependant, ils sentaient que la créature avait été réellement blessée. Ils répétèrent l'opération deux fois. Soudain, la créature se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens et... elle explosa en milliers de petites particules qui disparurent au bout de quelques secondes. Ils se reposèrent pendant quinze longues minutes. Ils avaient enfin réussi à battre cette créature invincible ! Mystérieusement, les ponts ressortirent de leur « cachette » tout seuls. Maintenant, ils devaient trouver un moyen de remonter. Ils ne se cassèrent pas la tête et décidèrent d'escalader les décorations murales de la plate-forme. Après quelques minutes, Jadina et Gryff étaient sur la plate-forme centrale. La porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés était toujours fermée, par contre, celle d'en face était à présent ouverte. Ils se dépêchèrent de passer cette porte. Ils montèrent, quelques escaliers, beaucoup d'escaliers, vraiment beaucoup d'escaliers, un nombre incalculable de marches et finirent par arriver... sur un balcon. Ils étaient très hauts. Ils avaient une belle vue sur le désert. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à admirer le paysage. Malgré le soleil qui était haut dans le ciel, ils restèrent là... jusqu'à se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient plus d'eau et qu'aller se mettre à l'ombre derrière des colonnes serait très agréable. Tiens, ils remarquèrent qu'un escalier montait plus haut, vers le toit du bâtiment, ils le montèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte d'arène circulaire. Au fond, il y avait un gros bloc de charbon. Mais juste devant eux, un objet noir circulaire se tenait sur un socle.

« Jadina ? Demanda Gryff.

-Oui ? Répondit Jadina.

-Il n'y a pas d'issue de ce côté, dit Gryff. Je pense qu'on peut descendre en s'accrochant le long du mur.

-Certainement pas, lança une voix féminine inconnue de nos deux Légendaires. »

Jadina et Gryff se retournèrent. Derrière eux, se tenait une femme vêtue d'une belle robe. Genre robe de princesse. A côté d'elle, il y avait... l'homme qui les avait attaqué. Les deux Légendaires se mirent en position de combat contrairement à leurs ennemis qui ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

« Comment des enfants auraient-ils pu vaincre tous ces dangers ? Demanda la femme.

-[Ne répondent pas]

-Surtout une créature invoquée par des forces du mal, continua la femme.

-[Pas de réponse]

-Alors, dites-nous comment vous avez fait, demanda la femme.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous vous répondre ? Demanda Jadina.

-Peut-être parce que vous nous devez la vie : c'est nous qui vous avons lancé l'arc qui vous a permis de vous débarrasser de la créature.

-Les portes étaient fermées, rétorqua Gryff.

-On a réussi à les entrouvrir, rétorqua la femme. Pour vous être introduits dans cet endroit, même mineurs, vous risquez de lourdes sanctions. »

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais l'objet noir circulaire qui était sur son socle s'était mis à briller, de plus en plus fort. Tout comme les pierres de Jadina et Gryff.

« Bon, très bien, soupira Gryff. Je m'appelle... Gryff.

-Et moi... Jadina. On vient d'un endroit appelé Alysia.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « endroit ? Demanda la femme.

-...Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Demanda Gryff.

-Oui, répondit la femme.

-Par « endroit », on veut dire autre monde, répondit Jadina.

-[Long silence]

-Et aussi, on est adultes, rajouta Gryff.

-[Long silence]

-Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, dit la femme. Je pense que vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis la princesse Zelda, souveraine de ce royaume, Hyrule. Et voici...

-BOOOM ! »

Une explosion retentit derrière Jadina et Gryff, ils perdirent connaissance.

###Groupe de Danaël###

Le type avec qui Ténébris avait parlé lui avait passé un peu d'argent. Juste assez pour 1 mois de restaurant et de courses. Danaël avait loué une chambre pour tout le monde dans une auberge. Tout le monde ne savait pas si Ténébris était fiable, ils s'arrangeraient donc pour ne pas pouvoir être piégés. Tous étaient dans la chambre en question. Soudain, une onde de choc traversa la pièce. Le groupe regarda à travers la fenêtre. A l'est, (85° nord environ). Une immense colonne noire s'élevait dans le ciel bleu. Elle devait mesurer plusieurs kilomètres de haut.

Qu'est-il arrivé à Jadina et Gryff ? Quelle était la mystérieuse créature ? Ténébris va-t-elle se marier avec Razzia dans le chapitre suivant ?


	6. Chapitre 6 - Côté obscur

Chapitre 6 – Côté obscur

Tout le monde entendait un sifflement aigu. Jadina, Gryff, tous deux avaient été sonnés par l'explosion. Ils se relevèrent, virent que leur agresseur et Zelda faisaient de même et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait provoqué cette explosion. L'espèce d'objet noir était tourné vers le ciel et tirait un énorme rayon laser noir trois fois plus gros que lui. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Juste que ce n'était pas bon signe. C'est pourquoi tout le monde dit : « Il faudrait peut-être partir, non ? ». Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'escalier par lequel Gryff et Jadina étaient montés... et furent bloqués par un mur invisible. Attendez, Jadina tapa le mur... Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur, mais d'un champs de force indestructible qui s'était installé tout autour du toit ! Soudain, l'objet noir arrêta de tirer, pivota de presque 90° vers l'avant, et se remit à tirer... sur le bloc de charbon dont nos héros avaient oublié l'existence. Le charbon vola en éclat dans tous les sens. En revanche, le mur derrière lui, ne subit aucun dégât du rayon laser. Cependant, il commença à noircir. Les 4 personnes présentes eurent le sentiment qu'il fallait arrêter le laser. Jadina se rua devant l'objet et fit apparaître son bouclier. Il stoppa le flux d'énergie... pour 5 secondes. Après ce laps de temps très court, il céda et Jadina fut propulsée contre le mur. Gryff n'eut même pas le temps de la rattraper. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que Jadina était à présent scotchée au mur. Personne n'arrivait à la faire sortir du rayon laser. Gryff, Zelda et l'autre essayèrent de défoncer la source du laser... sans succès. Ils essayèrent de faire pivoter son socle... en vain. Des particules noires commencèrent à s'échapper du corps de Jadina, mais personne n'y avait fait attention. Après une minute, ces particules se dispersèrent dans tous les sens à très grandes vitesses en même temps que Jadina... disparut ! Le rayon laser s'éteignit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir créé une grosse tâche noire d'au moins 5 mètres de rayon sur le mur. Le téléphone de Gryff sonna. C'était Danaël qui l'appelait :

« Allo ? Gryff ? Appela Danaël.

-Danaël ? C'est toi ? Demanda Gryff.

-Oui, on a vu dans le ciel un énorme rayon d'énergie, dit Danaël. J'ai essayé quelque chose avec mon téléphone pour qu'il tente d'appeler quelqu'un dans la direction du rayon. C'était quoi ce truc ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit Gryff. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était mais cette chose s'est activée juste à côté de moi.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Jadina ?

-Oui mais... non.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle était avec moi mais... …

-Elle n'est quand même pas...

-Je ne sais pas ! Elle a tenté d'arrêter le flux d'énergie mais... son bouclier a cédé et elle s'est volatilisée...

-Jadina...

-...

-...

-...

-On va venir te chercher, dit Danaël, demain, on partira à l'aube.

-Merci... Je suis tout en haut d'une sorte de tour. Je vais essayer de me rapprocher de vous. »

Ils raccrochèrent. A cet instant précis, un amas de particules noires tomba du ciel et s'écrasa devant Gryff. Après quelques secondes, l'amas prit la forme de... Jadina ! Mais... elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne semblait pas non plus respirer. Le type qui avait agressé Jadina et Gryff sortit un flacon avec un liquide ayant une couleur bizarre et se pencha au-dessus de Jadina comme pour lui faire boire. Gryff hésita à l'en empêcher, mais il ne le fit pas. Après une minute, Jadina se réveilla.

« Gryff ? S'étonna Jadina. Euh... que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Répliqua Gryff.

-Non... mais... »

Une vive lumière de couleur noir aveugla tout le monde. Mais d'où venait-elle ? Elle venait... de la tâche noire sur le mur. Une sorte de brouillard noir sortit de la lumière... mais ce brouillard avait... des yeux. Juste après cela, la tâche sur le mur disparut. Le brouillard fixa une par une les personnes présentes qui se mettaient en position défensive. Après cela, la créature se mit à pousser un cri strident. Ce cri explosa les oreilles de Jadina, Gryff, Zelda et l'inconnu qui tombèrent dans les pommes au bout de quelques secondes.

###Groupe de Danaël,...###

Les Légendaires ainsi que Ténébris et Améthyne avaient dormi toute la nuit. Danaël s'inquiétait pour Jadina. Actuellement, ils étaient en train de marcher. Ils étaient en train d'aller chercher Gryff. Ils se servaient d'une carte qu'ils avaient acheté en ville. Le temps passa, passa, repassa (du linge), passa... Il devait être l'heure du goûter quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du désert. Après un long moment, ils arrivèrent devant la seule tour (ou le seul bâtiment) du secteur où se trouvait très probablement Gryff. Ils avaient trouvé bizarre qu'ils ne l'aient pas croisé en chemin. Shimy essaya d'appeler Gryff... qui ne répondit pas, puis Jadina qui ne répondit pas non plus. Danaël dit à tout le monde d'attendre qu'il revienne. Danaël entra dans le bâtiment, trouva par pur hasard une carte des lieus et se rendit en quelques minutes sur le toit sans se faire agresser par un gros monstre noir. Là, il retrouva les corps inanimés de 4 personnes dont ceux de Jadina et Gryff. Il paniqua et tenta de secouer Jadina... qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« AH ! Cria Jadina... Danaël ?

-Jadina ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui, répondit Jadina.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Gryff m'a dit que tu avais disparu et là, je te retrouve. Toi et Gryff êtes évanouis... à côté de deux inconnus.

-Je ne sais pas... Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'une ombre et d'un cri strident.

-Il faut...

-CRRHRRAHAH ! »

Ceci était censé être le bruit d'un tremblement de terre. En effet, il y en eut un qui se produisit à l'instant. Gryff, Zelda et l'autre se réveillèrent. Derrière Danaël, une colonne s'effondra. Un petit trou dans le sol s'ouvrit. Le bâtiment était en train de s'écrouler ! Danaël ordonna à tout le monde... DE COURIR ! Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, tout le monde se rua sur les escaliers et commença à descendre. Lorsque vint le moment de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment... ils ne purent pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que le passage permettant de rentrer (et donc de descendre en « toute sécurité ») venait d'être condamné par un éboulement. Danaël, Jadina et Gryff étaient coincés en haut du bâtiment. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ils finiraient par tomber et la chute les tuerai. Au sol, Shimy, Razzia et les autres s'inquiétaient. Shimy entendit une voix : « SHIIIIIIIIIMYYYYYYYYYY ! ». Elle regarda autour d'elle et personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. « SHIIIIIIIMYYYYYY ! EVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIILLEEEEEEE TOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ». Shimy ne comprit pas ce que ce spam voulait dire. Cependant, elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre en elle. Soudain, de la lumière blanche sortit de ses yeux. Tout le monde fut surpris... mais ce n'était pas tout. Des sortes de flammes bleues sortirent de ses cheveux. Enfin, Sur les parties visibles de sa peau, des lignes que l'on pourrait comparer à des veines apparurent. Partant du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ses yeux. Pareil en partant des orteils. Je vous laisse imaginer le motif que ça donne.

« Shimy ? Demanda Razzia.

-... »

Elle ne le regarda pas. D'un coup, elle fit un bond aussi haut que le bâtiment, et resta immobile au milieu du vide, devant les yeux ébahis de Danaël, Gryff, etc... Un éclair déchira le ciel et traversa Shimy comme si elle était un paratonnerre. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde, je dis bien tout le monde, Shimy (qui avait repris son apparence normale) et ceux en haut du bâtiment y compris, se réveillèrent, dans le sable froid d'un désert nocturne. Ils étaient devant le bâtiment.

« Oh... ma tête, dit Améthyne.

-Je crois... qu'on a été... frappés par la foudre, dit Razzia. »

Evidemment, c'était un éclair tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal dans un désert par un ciel sans la moindre trace de nuages ! Seulement, personne ne se soucia de cela.

« Danaël ? Gryff ? Jadina ? Comment êtes-vous descendus de là haut ? S'étonna Shimy.

-Hein ? Euh.. Je... j'en sais rien, répondit Gryff.

-Qui c'est ceux là ? Demanda Ténébris en désignant Zelda et l'inconnu qui n'avaient pas parlé jusque là.

-...Je suis la princesse Zelda, souveraine de ce royaume. Et voici Link à qui... … … je confie des missions secrètes. Vos amis, euh... que voici (montre Jadina et Gryff), m'ont expliqué ce que vous faites ici.

-D'accord, dit Danaël.

-Mais j'ai une bien pire nouvelle. Votre arrivée coïncide avec un autre élément des plus inquiétants.

-Lequel ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus ici. Il faut que nous rentrions à la capitale, maintenant.

-Maintenant ? S'étonna Améthyne. Ca fait plusieurs heures qu'on marche sans s'arrêter ! On pourrait pas dormir ici ? ».

Pour réponse, elle eut tout un tas de visage qui avaient l'air de vouloir dire : « Vas-y si t'as envie de geler et de te faire piquer par des insectes. ». Tout le monde se mit assez rapidement en route vers la ville en question. D'après la carte de Danaël. Ils se rendaient à la grande ville où ils avaient réservé une chambre dans une auberge. En gros, ils devaient faire demi-tour.

Qu'était-donc ce brouillard ? Pourquoi personne ne se souvient de ce qui est arrivé à Shimy ? Est-ce que les Légendaires ont la 4G dans le désert ?


	7. Chapitre 7 - Ancienne menace

Chapitre 7 – Ancienne menace ?

Sur une vaste étendue de terre se dressait tout un tas de silhouettes. Elles appartenaient bien sûr aux Légendaires ainsi qu'aux gens qui les accompagnaient. Maintenant, ils avaient l'intention de se reposer, de dormir. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de marcher et étaient maintenant sortis du désert... mais au beau milieu de la nuit, Shimy se sentit mal. En fait, elle rêvait. Mais ce rêve ne la rendait pas heureuse contrairement à ceux dans lesquels se trouve Lionfeu. En fait, elle était en quelques sortes terrorisée. Elle voyait des sortes de flashs blancs qui apparaissaient dans son « champs de vision » avec quelques images très floues quelle n'arrivait pas à analyser. Le temps passa... passa... Shimy ne réussit toujours pas à y voir plus clair. C'est alors que les flashs s'arrêtèrent. La Légendaire se concentra et commença à voir des formes : Danaël, Jadina... Ils étaient sur la tour du désert. Shimy remarqua... qu'elle flottait dans le vide... sans faire usage de sa magie élémentaire. Bizarre. Soudain, elle se sentit incroyablement puissante. Elle vit de la lumière sortir de ses bras, puis, plus rien. Elle dormait à présent tout simplement. Le lendemain, le groupe se réveilla. Shimy ne fit pas part de ses inquiétudes à ses amis. C'est pourquoi, tout le monde reprit la route. Ils arrivèrent à la ville en milieu d'après-midi. Là, ils convinrent avec Zelda qu'ils l'attendraient dans l'auberge où ils avaient loué une chambre. Apparemment, elle avait un rendez-vous important. Les Légendaires ainsi qu'Améthyne et Ténébris avaient faim. C'est pourquoi ils commandèrent des repas à l'aubergiste qui ne leur posa pas de questions sur leur « jeune âge ». Ensuite, ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Ils se reposèrent jusqu'à environ 19:30. A ce moment là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Jadina alla voir qui c'était. Il s'agissait de Zelda. Jadina lui ouvrit la porte. Elle était seule. Elle demanda à tout le monde de se réunir autour... d'une table qu'elle venait de déplacer pour l'occasion.

« Alors ? Demanda Ténébris ? Qu'est-ce qui est si grave ?

-Attendez, je dois tout vous expliquer depuis le début, demanda Zelda.

-...

-[C'est parti pour le tutoriel] Il y a quelques mois, une situation de crise majeure a été évitée de justesse. Les instigateurs ont été... mis en prison et un garde a condamné l'accès à cette prison. Et...

-Quel est le rapport avec nous ? Demanda Razzia.

-Laissez-moi finir, j'y viens. Ensuite, tout se déroulait pour le mieux : l'économie, la paix... Mais un jour, une personne de confiance au château m'a annoncé avoir reçu des nouvelles inquiétantes des montagnes enneigées. J'ai donc envoyé...

-Quel est le...

-... l'homme qui était avec moi sur place pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand il est revenu, il m'a dit qu'une étrange lumière sortait du sol à un endroit précis. Puis,

-HUM HUM...

-...J'ai envoyé des équipes inspecter les lieus. On a dû les rapatrier d'urgence. Ils avaient tous contracté une maladie inconnue. Lorsque les secours sont arrivés sur place, une explosion s'est produite et certains témoins disent...

-On peut vous interrompre ?

-Non, disent avoir vu une table s'envoler.

-...

-On peut se douter que ce n'était pas une table mais un objet qui en avait la forme. Quel est le rapport avec vous ? J'y viens. Les personnes qui ont inspecté les lieus disent qu'il s'y trouverait... un temple.

-...

-Des ruines.

-...

-Certains ont pu traduire des inscriptions. Elles parlaient d'une menace et de sept enfants.

-Enfin le rapport avec nous ! S'écria Améthyne.

-Et ce n'est pas tout : lorsque j'étais en haut de la tour du jugement, le bâtiment du désert, Jadina, Gryff et moi avons pu voir une sorte de monstre.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on doit explorer des ruines pour vaincre un monstre, c'est ça ? Demanda Gryff.

-Oui. De mon côté, je vais m'occuper de la suite. »

Elle posa deux objets sur la table.

« Voici une carte vous indiquant comment rejoindre le temple. Voici aussi une pierre que l'on peut porter en collier. Elle vous permettra de me contacter depuis n'importe où. Sauf dans certaines circonstances.

-D'accord, dit Danaël.

-Bien, je vais rentrer au château. Je vous souhaite bonnes chances. »

Elle partit. Danaël récupéra la carte et la pierre. Le groupe décida de dormir.

###Shimy###

Shimy refaisait le même rêve. Les flashs, les sensations, le sentiment de réalité... Tout était là. Seulement, cette fois, son rêve ne s'arrêta pas comme la dernière fois. Il continua. Elle eut la sensation d'être traversée par des millions de volts sans pour autant que ça n'ait été douloureux. En même temps, c'était un rêve, non ? Juste après, elle tendit les bras. Dessus, elle vit des motifs biens nets, colorés par une puissante magie. Juste après, elle fit léviter les gens qui se trouvaient en haut de la tour et elle les amena en douceur au sol. Après, elle se posa elle aussi et fut traversée par un éclair. Elle n'arriva plus à penser. Le rêve s'arrêta.

###Le lendemain###

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla à peu près en même temps. Ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, ils se mirent en route, un peu inquiets. Ce qui leur faisait peur, c'était la maladie inconnue. Allaient-ils être contaminés ? Ils arrivèrent devant une ouverture dans la montagne après une interminable marche dans l'herbe et dans la neige. L'ouverture n'était pas si grande mais elle était quand même bien visible. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent au fond d'une grotte. Il faisait sensiblement plus chaud là que dehors. Devant nos héros se dressait un immense mur entièrement décoré de gravures. Mais rappelons-nous qu'un temple est un grand bâtiment et non un mur. C'est pourquoi tout le monde se mit à chercher une entrée ou un mécanisme d'ouverture. Après vingt minutes, ils trouvèrent... rien. Ils commençaient à se demander si Zelda ne cherchait pas à les embrouiller ou pire, à les éliminer, depuis le début. Bah, elle leur a paru très mystérieuse. Soudain, Ténébris toucha par inadvertance une inscription... qui se cassa. Personne à part elle n'entendit les gravats tomber. Cependant, la cassure de l'inscription avait permis de révéler une pierre précieuse de couleur « rainbow ». Elle appela tout le monde. Au moment où les Légendaires s'approchèrent, la pierre se mit à briller vraiment très fort. Elle propulsa des rayons de lumière dans tous les sens qui figèrent nos héros sur place. Puis, un énorme rayon se mit à filer de haut en bas à la manière d'un scanner d'imprimante. Quand le rayon toucha une des personnes présentes, elle commença à disparaître. Vingt secondes plus tard, la grotte était déserte.

###Quelque part###

Ténébris se réveilla. Elle était allongée par terre. Elle se trouvait dans une salle rectangulaire. Elle se leva et remarqua une porte juste en face d'elle. Une porte un peu étrange quand même. Elle se retourna. Au sol, elle vit les Légendaires ainsi qu'Améthyne. Elle allait les réveiller quand elle remarqua un octogone au centre de la pièce. Ses huit sommets étaient marqués par des points de couleurs différentes. C'était juste une décoration. Ténébris ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Elle réveilla tout le monde. Maintenant, ils avaient le temps d'examiner la pièce. Hmm... murs, plafond et sol bleus, avec des plaques de carrelage de deux mètres de côté. Bon, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ils ouvrirent la porte et la passèrent. Elle se referma toute seule. Ils étaient à présent dans une grande pièce circulaire. Tiens ? Celle là avait pour couleur dominante le gris. Au centre, il y avait huit petits piliers qui arrivaient à mi-hauteur de tout le monde. Ils étaient encore une fois organisés en octogone. Simple motif ? Non. En effet, lorsque Razzia s'approcha, le sol s'illumina.

« Hé ! Appela Gryff, ce serait pas une carte ?

-...Oui, confirma Danaël. »

La lumière qui émanait du sol dessinait en fait une carte au plafond. Il s'agissait d'une carte du monde. Cependant, des points de différentes couleurs étaient marqués. La carte était précise au centimètre près. Razzia fit ce qu'il put pour copier l'emplacement des points. Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir total.

Quelle est la cause de ce blackout ? Shimy se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ? Les Légendaires vont-ils être gazés ?


	8. Chapitre 8 - Pris au piège

Chapitre 8 – Pris au piège

###Ailleurs, dans une pièce sans fenêtres###

« Madame ?

-[Fait un signe de la tête]

-Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-A propos du message urgent que je vous ai fait transmettre.

-Quel message ?

-La lettre cachetée avec un symbole de feuille.

-...Je n'ai jamais reçu cette lettre.

-La situation est pire que ce que je craignais.

-[Regard intrigué]

-Voilà... »

###Les Légendaires###

« Vous y voyez quelque chose ? Demanda Danaël.

-Non, répondit tout le monde. »

D'un coup, toutes les lumières de la pièce se rallumèrent. La carte au plafond avait disparu. Tout le monde était au centre de la figure formée par les colonnes. C'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler, puis à s'enfoncer à la manière d'un ascenseur. Les Légendaires continuèrent de descendre pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis le sol arrêta de bouger. Ils entendirent un bruit lourd derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent une grosse porte blindée en train de s'ouvrir (une porte qui se rétracte vers le haut). Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ils décidèrent de la passer. Là, ils durent tourner en rond dans un long couloir qui tournait dans tous les sens. Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent enfin de ce « couloir ». A présent, ils étaient à nouveau dans une énorme salle. Enfin... énorme, pas vraiment. Certes, la pièce était extrêmement haute (tellement haute qu'on se demande pourquoi les ingénieurs se sont cassés la tête à construire autant de vide) mais en revanche, le sol de la pièce (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) était un carré de 50 par 50. Au niveau de la décoration, bah, juste des murs en pierre grise. Maintenant, allons voir cette petite fontaine qui se trouve contre le mur, juste devant nos héros. Ils s'en approchèrent. Ils sentaient qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond. Jadina toucha la surface de l'eau... Soudain, du texte s'afficha dans l'eau :

« Toi qui est parvenu jusqu'ici... Es-tu prêt ? … La réponse est certainement oui...

-?

-Les éléments que tu recherches se trouvent aux emplacements indiqués par la carte de l'entrée... Il y en a huit... Sache que sans ces huit éléments... Il te sera impossible d'accéder à l'endroit dont l'emplacement est gardé secret... Légendaires... Prenez garde... Une terrible menace va bientôt se manifester... La stopperai-vous à temps ? … En tout cas... Si vous tenez à le savoir... Ne buvez pas la tasse. »

Les Légendaires ne comprirent pas ce que voulait dire l'eau. Mais en entendant un grondement fort et en levant la tête, ils remarquèrent... qu'un tsunami tombait du plafond... La pièce était en train d'être inondée ! Nos héros se ruèrent vers la sortie. Ils rentrèrent dans le couloir. Cinq secondes après eux, l'eau s'engouffra dans le couloir. Une course poursuite démarra. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi ce couloir tournait dans tous les sens : c'était pour les ralentir afin que le bâtiment les noie. Les Légendaires couraient, couraient, couraient. La vague qui les suivait commençait à leur mouiller le bas des jambes. C'est à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent sur la dernière ligne droite et qu'ils virent l'espèce d'ascenseur. Ils accélérèrent. Mais il y avait un petit bémol. Vous vous souvenez de la porte qui s'est rétractée dans le plafond ? Si je vous en reparle, c'est évidemment parce qu'elle était en train de s'abaisser ! Allaient-ils arriver à temps ? Plus le temps passait, plus la porte qui se refermait sembler s'éloigner (alors que non en fait). Jadina, Danaël, Améthyne, Gryff, Razzia passèrent. Ils ne manquaient que Shimy et Ténébris. Ténébris se pencha en avant et sauta la tête la première. Elle passa tout juste. Mais... Shimy... l'interstice entre la porte et le sol était trop petit pour qu'elle passe. « Shimy ! Appela Jadina. ». Soudain, une grosse flaque d'eau se mit à ramper sur le sol et passa complètement de l'autre côté de la porte juste avant que celle-ci ne se ferme. Vous l'aurez deviné, c'était Shimy. La porte était à présent hermétiquement close. Une seconde plus tard, on entendit un bruit lourd correspondant à l'impact du tsunami contre la porte.

« Vous avez vraiment cru qu'on aurait pu m'avoir avec un piège aussi débile que ça ? Demanda Shimy.

-Non non, pas du tout, rétorqua Danaël.

-Je crois... qu'il faudrait... Dit Ténébris.

-Grrr... »

Les Légendaires entendirent un bruit d'engrenage venant d'en haut. Tout en haut du trou dans lequel ils étaient, ils virent des « plaques » sortir des murs et s'agencer de manière à former un plafond ne laissant pas passer la lumière de la pièce d'au-dessus. Heureusement pour nos héros, des « projecteurs » s'allumèrent pour les éclairer. Nos héros se demandaient : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ». Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à cela qu'un autre bruit chelou se fit entendre. Comme un bruit de fissures qui se créent. Oh ! Tiens, la porte blindée... il y a de jolis motifs. Qui a eu le temps de dessiné ça aussi rapidement ? Ah... Il semblerait que ce soit la pression de l'eau de l'autre côté de la porte qui... « BANG ! ». La porte a explosé. La « cage de l'ascenseur » commença à se remplir d'eau. L'ascenseur, lui, restait statique. D'après les calculs de nos héros, ils toucheraient le plafond et se noieraient dans cinq minutes au plus tard.

###5 minutes plus tard###

Les Légendaires étaient en train de se noyer. Seuls Shimy et Danaël, enfin, Danaël, absolument pas vraiment, étaient plutôt tranquilles. Ils surent pas si c'était le fruit de leur imagination ou si c'était réel, mais ils virent une lumière rose s'enfoncer petit à petit vers le fond. Razzia perdit connaissance. Il fut suivi par Gryff, puis par Jadina, puis Ténébris, puis Améthyne. Après une minute, Shimy perdit connaissance, épuisée. Danaël ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est alors que la lumière rose de tout à l'heure s'intensifia d'un coup puis s'éteignit, un peu à la manière d'une explosion. Juste après ça, Danaël se mit à entendre un courant d'eau. Il sentit la pression diminuer, puis le niveau de l'eau commença à descendre. Il respira... et fut dégoutté de sentir l'absence d'oxygène en dehors de l'eau. Il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer. La baisse du niveau de l'eau s'accéléra... s'accéléra tellement que Danaël avait l'impression de faire du parachutisme sans parachute. Il se retrouva rapidement, en chute libre, hors de l'eau, tout comme ses amis, inconscients. Une trentaine de seconde plus tard, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir touché le sol. Il leva la tête et se rendit compte... que la lumière rose de tout à l'heure avait troué le sol et par conséquent, les Légendaires chutaient dans la « cage de l'ascenseur » qui était beaucoup plus profonde que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient. La porte blindée (trouée elle-aussi) crachait une cascade. Puis, d'un coup, la chute s'arrêta violemment. Il n'avait pourtant pas touché le sol... Il flottait en l'air. Danaël remarqua que le reste des Légendaires flottait également. Il essaya de respirer. Il réussit mais il sentit qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'oxygène. Il tourna la tête vers le mur le plus proche et remarqua qu'une lumière bleue en forme de carré émanait de ce côté du mur. C'est alors que le mur à l'intérieur du carré disparut pour laisser place à un petit couloir menant à une porte. Danaël se mit à voler vers la cavité, sans se contrôler. Il se scratcha par terre tout comme le reste de la bande. Le mur réapparut et on entendit un bruit de gaz. Danaël risqua une inspiration... DE L'AIR ! ENFIN DE L'AIR ! Il était soulagé... et s'inquiéta quand il vit les corps de tout le monde. Au moins 5 minutes sans respirer ? C'était beaucoup, surtout sans matériel médical. Bizarrement, tout le monde sauf Danaël se mit à tousser et à vomir de l'eau. Le temple venait-il de sauver les Légendaires ? Peut-être... Ils se demandèrent entre eux s'ils allaient bien. Puis, Razzia demanda à Danaël :

« Si tu ne t'es pas évanoui, où sommes-nous ?

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais juste qu'on est encore plus en profondeur que tout à l'heure et que quelque chose nous a amené dans cette pièce, répondit Danaël. »

Soudain, la porte (que personne à par le narrateur n'avait remarqué) s'ouvrit toute seule en faisant d'horribles grincements. Comme ils n'avaient pas le choix, les Légendaires entrèrent, leurs armes dégainées. La porte se referma derrière eux, toujours en leur explosant les tympans. De cette pièce émanait une sorte d'aura rassurante, apaisante. La pièce était petite (10 mètres par 14) mais ce qui était le plus intriguant, c'était l'espèce d'autel au centre. Sur cet autel, il y avait huit trous triangulaires organisés en octogone. Il y avait aussi une sorte de socle vide au milieu de la figure. Au sol, juste devant l'autel, était écrit : « AUTEL DE FUSION DES ELEMENTS ». A ce moment là, nos héros décidèrent de faire le point sur ce qu'ils savaient :

« Donc, si je résume, commença Danaël, quelque chose nous a téléporté dans ce monde...

-...et Gryff et moi avons vu une étrange créature... enchaîna Jadina...

-...qui n'avait pas l'air très sympa, continua Gryff...

-...et nous avons rencontré par hasard la personne la plus importante de ce monde, continua Razzia...

-...qui nous apprend que la bestiole que Jadina et Gryff ont vu est peut-être dangereuse, enchaîna Ténébris...

-...ce qui la pousse à nous envoyer ici, continua Améthyne...

-...où l'on apprend que l'on doit réunir des éléments, éléments dont on ne sait rien à part leur emplacement, continua Razzia...

-...pour apprendre qu'on devra les fusionner, reprit Danaël...

-...alors qu'on ne sait même pas quelle sera leur utilité pour affronter le monstre ! Termina Améthyne.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, penchez-vous au-dessus de l'autel, conseilla Ténébris. »

Tout le monde la regarda puis se pencha au-dessus de l'autel... Tiens ? Des inscriptions minuscules étaient visibles dans chaque point de l'octogone : « Force », « Détermination », « Courage », « Intelligence », « Noblesse », « Pureté », « Mystère », « Conscience ». Visiblement, ces éléments avaient des noms. Un de nos héros les nota sur un bout de papier. Soudain, une lumière jaune se mit à briller dans un angle de la pièce. Les Légendaires s'en approchèrent, doucement, en position défensive. Danaël toucha la lumière... et disparut dans un flash lumineux... Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Le reste des Légendaires prit le risque de toucher la lumière et ils disparurent.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'éléments ? Qu'est-donc le monstre dont personne ne sait rien ? Danaël s'est-il fait bouffé par une plante carnivore ?


	9. Chapitre 9 - Apparences trompeuses

Chapitre 9 – Apparences trompeuses

Améthyne se sentait bien. Elle était allongée, à moitié endormie. Elle sentait une douce brise. Cette brise se transforma d'un coup en une puissante rafale de vent et elle se mit à avoir froid. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée dans la neige, tout comme le reste des Légendaires. Nos héros se relevèrent tous. Ils reconnaissaient tous cet endroit. Ils étaient à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée de la grotte dans laquelle le temple se trouvait. Ils essayèrent de contacter Zelda avec la pierre qu'elle leur avait donné. Etrangement, il ne se passa rien. Les Légendaires décidèrent donc de marcher jusqu'à une zone plus chaude.

###Quelque part###

Deux personnes se tenaient debout, au milieu d'une maison dans un petit village. Les volets et la porte d'entrée étaient fermés. C'est pourquoi la pièce n'était que très peu éclairée. Il n'y avait aucun meuble. Seulement une cheminée. On ne voyait pas les visages des deux individus présents à cause de l'obscurité. On arrivait juste à voir que l'un des deux était un homme et l'autre une femme.

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ? Demanda l'homme.

-Je dirai, une dizaine de...

-VVSHHHIII »

Une rafale de vent balaya la pièce en provenance de la cheminée. Juste après, de la fumée noire se mit à sortir de la cheminée. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'au lieu de se disperser partout dans la pièce, la fumée se concentrait au centre de la pièce. Soudain, deux points bleus apparurent sur l'amas de fumée. Il ne s'agissait pas de fumée mais du monstre qui avait sonné Jadina et Gryff dans le désert.

« En fait, il ne reste rien, dit la femme.

-Alors c'est ça... Dit l'homme

-Oui, tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Demanda la femme.

-Non... c'est juste que si c'est là, alors ça veut dire que...

-Bon, où tu me suis, où tu fuis le plus loin possible avant que je me débarrasse de toi.

-Je te suis. »

La femme sortit d'une de ses poches un flingue et... ah euh non . Elle sortit une sorte de pierre de couleur blanche. Elle leva la main qui tenait la pierre et la fit entrer en contact avec la créature. C'est alors que la créature fut comme aspirée par la pierre qui prit une teinte grisâtre. Une fois que le monstre eut été complètement aspiré, la pierre fut complètement noire. La femme balança un « On y va. ».

###Légendaires###

Les Légendaires avaient marché jusqu'au bas de la montagne. Ils pensaient de plus en plus que Zelda avait voulu leur tendre un piège. Sa pierre qui permettrait de communiquer avec elle ne marchait pas et le temple où elle les avait envoyé avait essayé de les tuer. De ce fait, il y eut un débat dont le thème était : « Doit-on aller chercher les éléments que Zelda nous a demandé de récupérer ? ». Au final, ils décidèrent d'aller les chercher et ensuite, ils verraient ce qu'ils feraient. C'est alors que la pierre de Zelda se mit à briller et une voix en sortit. C'était Zelda :

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous avez essayé de me contacter tout à l'heure.

-...

-Etes-vous là ?

-...

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Mais je suis la souveraine de ce royaume, j'ai des choses importantes à régler. Et...

-D'accord, on vous fait confiance, répliqua Danaël. »

Il lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

« ...Il vous faudra FSHI... … … … … … … … …

-Allo ?

-... … … … … »

Zelda n'avait pas raccroché. Quelque chose venait sûrement de perturber la communication. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'« élément » le plus proche. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils étaient sur un pont en pierre, au-dessus d'un petit cours d'eau. Il n'y avait rien. Rien qui pourrait suggérer la présence d'un quelconque endroit où l'on pourrait protéger quelque chose ayant un grand potentiel magique. Shimy alla même vérifier au fond de l'eau, sous le pont. RAS. Ils restèrent là trois heures, à tenter plein de trucs sans qu'aucun ne fonctionne. Ensuite, ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Après la pause, ils reprirent leurs essais jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils décidèrent de dormir et, le lendemain, d'aller parler à Zelda en personne dans leur QG top secret qui n'est autre que leur chambre dans l'auberge. Pourquoi ne vont-ils pas directement dormir là-bas ? Sûrement parce qu'ils ont la flemme.

###Shimy###

Shimy rêvait. Elle ne voyait que du noir et entendait un grésillement qui passait en boucle :

« CRSHCRSHCRSHTHEYCRSHCRSHNEEDCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHYOURCRSHCRSHHELPCRSHCRSCHCRSHIFCRSHCRSHTHEYCRSHCRSHCRSHWANTCRSHCRSHTOCRSHCRSHCRSHENTERCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHINCRSHCRSHCRSHTHECRSHCRSHCRSHREALITYCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHOFCRSHCRSHCRSHTHECRSHCRSHCRSHELEMENTSCRSHCRSHCRSH ! »

###Le lendemain matin###

Les Légendaires se réveillèrent, se levèrent, mangèrent un peu et se mirent en route vers la ville. Après quelques heures, ils entraient dans la ville. Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge. Ils rejoignirent leur chambre. Danaël s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, violemment. Le leader des Légendaires tomba nez à nez avec un individu masqué. Tous les deux sursautèrent. L'individu masqué claqua la porte. Danaël s'empressa de la rouvrir. Il entra, suivi du reste de l'équipe. Il n'y avait plus personne... Les fenêtres étaient verrouillées de l'intérieur, personne ne se cachait sous un lit ou un meuble et les traces d'odeurs s'arrêtaient toutes à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'est alors que quelqu'un passa en courant derrière nos héros, dans le couloir qui permettait d'entrer dans la chambre. Cependant, ils ne remarquèrent que la lettre cachetée que cette personne avait laissé tombé au sol. Shimy l'ouvrit. La lettre disait : « J'ai une urgence. J'écris cette lettre rapidement pour que vous puissiez passer à la suite. Vous devez trouver un moyen d'accéder aux endroits où sont cachés les éléments. Personne ne sait comment le faire mais j'ai fait des recherches dans les archives royales. Le passage qui a l'air de contenir l'explication est : « Lorsque l'élue aux yeux blancs et aux traces colorées le demandera, le chemin s'ouvrira jusqu'à ce qu'elle recherche ». Je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer le message. Personne n'a d'yeux blancs. Il doit s'agir d'un lieu décrit comme une personne, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune correspondance sur aucune carte. - Zelda. ». Personne ne voyait ce qu'était « l'élue aux yeux blancs ». A proximité de l'endroit où ils avaient dormi, il y avait bien des arbres qui avaient l'air de former un visage quand on les regardait depuis le ciel (Jadina a fait un petit tour en oiseau de jade). Les Légendaires décidèrent d'y retourner. Si jamais ils se retapaient quelques heures de route pour rien, alors... Les Légendaires arrivèrent au pont qui devrait être l'endroit où se trouverait le premier élément. De là, ils rejoignirent les arbres qu'avait vu Jadina. Après de longues fouilles et de nombreux essais infructueux, ils décidèrent d'arrêter. Nos héros s'assirent tous en rond, par terre. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. C'est alors que Shimy se rappela son rêve. « Traces colorées... pensa Shimy. Dans mon rêve... il me semble que j'avais des motifs colorés... Et... Et si c'était moi cette élue ? Est-ce que mon rêve se serait vraiment passé ? ». Shimy se leva et se dirigea vers le pont. Les autres la regardèrent. « Shimy ? » Appela Gryff. Elle ne répondit pas. « Shimy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Gryff. Shimy ne répondit pas. A présent, elle était au milieu du pont et elle ne bougeait plus. Le groupe se leva et s'approcha de Shimy. « Shimy ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Razzia. Pour seule réponse, Shimy se retourna et... screamer ! De la lumière blanche sortait de ses yeux !

« Shimy ? C'est toi ? Demanda Gryff

-[...], répondit Shimy. »

Personne ne comprit ce que Shimy avait répondu. Soudain, d'un coup, les cheveux de Shimy devinrent des flammes bleues et des lignes colorées apparurent tout le long de son corps. Les Légendaires dégainèrent leurs armes. « [...] Dit Shimy. ». Shimy leva les mains vers le ciel. On commença à entendre un très léger bruit d'électricité. Derrière Shimy, une sorte de petite fissure verticale flottant dans l'air venait de se former. La fissure grossit jusqu'à atteindre cinq mètres de haut. Puis, on entendit un bruit de verre qui se casse en mille morceaux. Au même moment, la fissure s'élargit d'un coup sur les côtés jusqu'à couper complètement le pont en deux. A l'intérieur de la fissure, il y avait... un vortex violet ! Shimy se mit à reculer puis, elle disparut dans le vortex. Les Légendaires se doutaient qu'ils devaient suivre Shimy. Danaël se mit en tête du groupe. Nos héros avancèrent, lentement. Soudain, lorsque Danaël fut à un mètre du vortex, celui-ci arrêta d'un coup de tourner. Quelques secondes après, il se mit à tourner dans l'autre sens trois fois plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas tout. En plus de ce changement de rotation, il aspirait désormais les Légendaires ! Nos héros s'envolèrent, aspirés par le vortex. Juste après qu'ils eussent tous été aspirés, la fissure se referma sur elle-même et disparu, laissant le pont comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Qu'est-il arrivé à nos héros ? Shimy est-elle possédée par un démon ? Les Légendaires vont-ils devoir chercher le premier élément dans le monde des télétubbies ?


	10. Chapitre 10 - Epreuve

Chapitre 10 – Epreuve ?

Les Légendaires dormaient, même Shimy qui avait repris son apparence normale. Ils finirent par se réveiller avec une petite migraine. Ils se relevèrent. Leur attention fut tout de suite tournée vers la pièce en elle-même, enfin, si on peut appeler cela une « pièce ». En effet, il n'y avait ni plafond ni mur et le sol sur lequel ils se tenaient était en terre recouverte d'herbe. Cependant, les bords de la parcelle de terre étaient comme rongés par de petites fissures bleues-blanches. Jadina s'approcha du bord de la plate-forme... et s'aperçut que celle-ci flottait dans le vide ! D'ailleurs, le vide était présent partout autour d'eux et il était de couleur orange clair. Sur un côté de la plate-forme, une porte de chalet se tenait là, contre le bord. Il n'y avait rien derrière lorsque Danaël regarda sur les côtés. Presque au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un amas de lumière blanche chaotique. Après ces quelques minutes d'étonnement et de méfiance, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shimy. Ténébris finit par demander :

« Hé, Shimy, tu nous expliques ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et on est où là ?!

-Je... je... … euh... … … je crois qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose il y a quelques temps qui me permet à présent de déclencher cette transformation. Et... répondit Shimy.

-Et depuis quand tu sais ça ? Demanda Gryff.

-Vous vous souvenez de cet éclair qui t'as sauvé toi et Jadina en haut de la tour, dans le désert ? Je crois que cet éclair, c'était moi. D'une façon où d'une autre, notre mémoire a été partiellement effacée. Les nuits qui ont suivi cela, j'ai commencé à avoir des rêves, comme des visions, de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

-La classe ! Cria Améthyne.

-... »

Les Légendaires ne savaient pas quoi dire et restent bouche-bée. Soudain, quelqu'un rompit le silence :

« Peut-être que grâce à Shimy, nous sommes parvenus à entrer dans l'endroit où est caché le premier élément, dit Razzia.

-Peut-être, répondit Danaël, mais je trouve quand même ça louche que cette transformation se manifeste pour que Shimy puisse l'utiliser maintenant. Sans elle, on n'aurait jamais pu rentrer ici... Mais pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur notre tâche et on verra après ce qui arrivera. »

Tout le monde accepta cette décision. Nos héros se dirigèrent vers la porte. Pourquoi pas vers l'amas de lumière ? Tout simplement parce que quelqu'un avait écrit sur le sol « sortie ». Danaël ouvrit la porte et... et... … derrière ne se tenait pas du vide mais une autre plate-forme en terre. Ils passèrent la porte. Sur cette plate-forme, il n'y avait rien à part une structure en pierre. Elle était ronde et assez petite pour ne permettre qu'à une personne de monter dessus. Tiens, dessus était gravé : « Que l'élu(e) monte ». Shimy décida de monter dessus pour voir si elle était bien cette élue. En effet, elle se transforma soudainement : cheveux de feu, lignes colorés, yeux... oranges cette fois.

« **Compagnons de l'élue ! **Dit Shimy.

-Shimy ? S'étonna Gryff de cette voix étrange.

-**Je ne suis pas Shimy**, répondit-elle.** Je suis le gardien de l'élément Force. Je me sers du corps de l'élue pour vous parler. Etes-vous prêts à commencer l'épreuve ?**

-Avant ça, à quoi vont servir les éléments et pourquoi c'est Shimy qui a été choisie par personne depuis la nuit des temps ? Intervint Améthyne.

-**N'est-ce pas évident ? Les éléments une fois combinés forment une arme redoutable capable d'annihiler toute forme de vie, qu'elle qu'elle soit. C'est la seule arme capable de lutter contre le démon qui a déjà commencé à se réveiller. D'autres questions ? Non ? Parfait. Avant de commencer l'épreuve, vous aller devoir désigner un volontaire que je tuerai. Qui est volontaire ?**

-QUOI !? Hurla tout le monde.

-On va devoir tuer l'un des nôtres ?! Cria Jadina.

-Hors de question ! Protesta Razzia.

-**Pourquoi tant d'hostilité tout à coup ? Il s'agit juste d'un assassinat temporaire.**

-?

-**Quand vous repasserez par cette salle, je ressusciterai le volontaire. Qui se désigne ?**

-[Les Légendaires se concertent, pleurent, hurlent puis...]

-Je me porte volontaire, dit Danaël.

-Non ! Protesta Jadina. Si jamais tu meurs pour de bon, je. … . Je me porte volontaire !

-Bon, vous me désespérez, interrompit Ténébris. Je me porte volontaire.

-... [Se regardent mais ne répondent rien]

**-Es-tu sûre ?**

-Oui, s*****.

**-Très bien. Dis bonjour...**

-STOP ! Cria Ténébris. Si jamais tu ne me ressuscites pas, je m'occuperai de toi.

**-Tu ne pourras pas parce que dans ce cas là, tu serais toujours morte. **»

Ténébris fout une grosse claque à Shimy qui ne bouge pas d'un poil et ne montre aucune souffrance. Ca la fait même sourir.

« **Sous cette-forme, l'élue est quasiment immortelle.**

-Mon père se chargera de toi, répondit Ténébris. »

Elle enfonça une de ses dagues dans le visage de Shimy ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet.

« **Bon, on peut commencer ?**

-Dépêche-toi, répondit Ténébris. »

Soudain, Shimy tendit le bras vers Ténébris, le poing fermé, puis, elle leva son index. C'est alors qu'une rafale de petites boules d'énergie magique en sortirent, imitant un peu le fonctionnement d'une mitrailleuse. Chaque 5 centimètres carrés du corps de Ténébris étaient criblés de trous d'où du sang se mit à couler abondamment. Elle tomba par terre et la magie qui avait infecté son corps se mit à ronger sa chair à une vitesse fulgurante si bien qu'au bout de trente secondes, il ne restait de Ténébris que le sang qui avait été absorbé par la végétation. « **Maintenant, vous pouvez accéder à la suite. **» Une porte apparut derrière Shimy qui s'effondra par terre avant de se relever sous son apparence normale. Les Légendaires la regardaient d'un air choqué et elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi. Visiblement, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'avait dit le gardien qui l'avait possédé. C'est pourquoi ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit réellement passé cela mais elle dut s'y résoudre. Si Ténébris était vraiment morte, il fallait qu'elle ne le soit pas pour rien. Ils décidèrent d'ouvrir la porte qui était apparue au milieu de la pièce et de la traverser. Encore une fois, celle-ci menait à une autre plate-forme. Cette fois, au milieu, il y avait un énorme cube mauve des neiges (3,5 fois plus grand que nos Légendaires). Dessus était écrit : « svp, poussait mouah jusk'al là s'orties ». Nos héros regardèrent derrière le cube. Un chemin rectangulaire long d'environ 1 kilomètre s'étendait. Le mot « sortie » flottait en l'air au-dessus du bout du chemin. Ils se demandaient s'ils allaient réussir à pousser ce truc. Razzia posa ses mains sur l'objet, il tenta de le pousser de toutes ses forces... et... n'échoua pas... En fait, le cube devait être ultra léger, car il glissa jusqu'au bout du chemin à une vitesse folle et continua même sa course loin dans le vide. Les Légendaires attendirent quelques minutes... sans qu'il ne se passe rien... « Bon, je pense que cette histoire d'éléments est une grosse arnaque, dit Gryff ». Ils décidèrent de marcher jusqu'au bout du chemin. Soudain, dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied sur le chemin, ils se mirent à glisser à une vitesse d'environ 200 km/h. Ils ne pouvaient pas freiner. En un rien de temps, ils chutaient dans le vide. Ils commencèrent à sentir des petits picotements partout sur leur corps. Après un certain temps, ils ne chutaient que verticalement (en gros, ils tombent). Ils aperçurent quelque chose, très loin en dessous d'eux qui émettaient de doux flash lumineux à intervalles réguliers. Après quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte que cette chose flottait sur une plate-forme. Ils avaient deux choix : s'écraser comme des mouches sur la plate-forme ou risquer une chute pour l'éternité (ou pas). Ils se positionnèrent pile au-dessus de la plate-forme. A ce moment là, les picotements devinrent des épines. Une douleur insupportable les envahit tous. La douleur s'intensifia, s'intensifia, s'intensifia tellement qu'elle devint inhumaine. Jadina perdit connaissance. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'une minute de chute. La douleur allait-elle s'arrêter lorsqu'ils toucheraient le sol ? A présent, ils avaient l'impression qu'on leur donnait des coups de défibrillateurs chaque seconde. Danaël perdit connaissance, puis Améthyne suivie par Gryff. Shimy et Razzia perdirent connaissance au moment où ils touchèrent le sol. Juste avant la perte de conscience, l'impact ne leur avait provoqué aucune douleur.

###Quelque part###

Un homme et une femme étaient en train de dîner dans un restaurant. La femme sortit dehors, puis, revint s'asseoir.

« Quelqu'un essaye de stopper notre mission, dit la femme.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme.

-Tu te souviens de la machine bizarre qu'on a volé l'autre jour.

-Celle qui peut détecter les signatures magiques ?

-Oui, il y a quelques heures, elle a enregistré une forte concentration de magie à l'endroit où l'un des éléments capable d'anéantir notre mission est gardé.

-...

-Quelqu'un essaye de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-J'ai une petite idée pour les retarder suffisamment.

-?

-Fshhii fhshhshfhshh.

-Faisons cela ».

Ténébris est-elle vraiment morte ? Les Légendaires l'ont-ils rejoint ? Les méchants vont-ils détourner l'attention des Légendaires avec un menu DCmo (anagramme) ?

PS : Ma sœur a insisté pour que je marque « mauve des neiges ».


End file.
